Shantay Pass Guard/Dialogue
Shantay Pass Guard (Monster) *'Shantay Pass Guard:' Go talk to Shantay or one of his assistants. *'Shantay Pass Guard:' I'm on duty and I don't have time to talk to the likes of you! *''(The guard seems quite bad tempered,)'' *''(probably from having to wear heavy armour in this intense heat.)'' Shantay Pass Guard (NPC) Player does not have a pass *'Shantay Pass Guard:' Hello there! *'Shantay Pass Guard:' What can I do for you? **I'd like to go into the desert please. ***'Player:' I'd like to go into the desert please. ***'Shantay Pass Guard:' Of course! ***'Shantay Pass Guard:' You'll need a Shantay pass to go through the gate into the desert. ***'Shantay Pass Guard:' See Shantay, he'll sell you one for a very reasonable price. **Nothing thanks. ***'Player:' Nothing thanks. ***'Shantay Pass Guard:' Ok then, have a nice day. Player has pass *'Shantay Pass Guard:' Hello there! *'Shantay Pass Guard:' What can I do for you? **I'd like to go into the desert please. ***'Player:' I'd like to go into the desert please. ***'Shantay Pass Guard:' Of course! ***''(There is a large poster on the wall near the gateway. It reads..)'' ***''(The Desert is a VERY Dangerous place...do no enter if you are scared of dying.)'' ***''(Beware of high temperatures, sand storms, robbers, and slavers...)'' ***''(No responsibility is taken by Shantay)'' ***''(If anything bad should happen to you in any circumstances whatsoever.)'' ***''(That seems pretty scary! Are you sure you want to go through?)'' ****Yes, that poster doesn't scare me! ****'Player:' I'd like to go into the desert please. ****'Shantay Pass Guard:' Of course! ****'Shantay Pass Guard:' Can I see your Shanty Desert Pass please. ****'Player:' Sure, here you go! ****'Shantay Pass Guard:' Here, have a disclaimer... ****'Shantay Pass Guard:' It means that Shantay isn't responsible if you die in the desert. ****(You guard gives you a disclaimer.)'' ****(You go through the gate)'' ****No, I'm having serious second thoughts now. *****''(You decide that your visit to the desert can be postponed..)'' *****''(Perhaps indefinitely!)'' **Nothing thanks. ***'Player:' Nothing thanks. ***'Shantay Pass Guard:' Ok then, have a nice day. Player tries to go through the pass w/o a Shantay pass *''(There is a large poster on the wall near the gateway. It reads..)'' *''(The Desert is a VERY Dangerous place...do no enter if you are scared of dying.)'' *''(Beware of high temperatures, sand storms, robbers, and slavers...)'' *''(No responsibility is taken by Shantay)'' *''(If anything bad should happen to you in any circumstances whatsoever.)'' *''(That seems pretty scary! Are you sure you want to go through?)'' **Yes, that poster doesn't scare me! ***''(A guard stops you on your way out the gate...)'' ***'Shantay Pass Guard:' You'll need a Shantay pass to go through the gate into the desert. ***'Shantay Pass Guard:' See Shantay, he'll sell you one for a very reasonable price. **No, I'm having serious second thoughts now. ***''(You decide that your visit to the desert can be postponed..)'' ***''(Perhaps indefinitely!)' When the guard despawns *'''Shantay Pass Guard: Right, time for dinner! Category:NPC dialogue